narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
MizuKami
Appearance Mizukami was born with blue hair. She had always loved her blue hair, because it always reminded her of the ocean, of the vast seas out there. Eventually, her hair grew to be long. She was given headphones by a friend in the academy, and she wore it ever since. Her headphones are blue, with what looks to be blue cat ears on the top. Even her eyes are blue, which everyone who knows her just adores. Normally, green eyes would be popular, but in Kiri, having blue eyes, blue hair and everything else blue, to all her friends, was just amazing. Her clothes, also blue, she uses in every situation. Her shoulders are not covered, but part of her arms are by a dark blue arm clothing. She also wears the uniform of a school girl in Japan, polo shirt and skirt, and are also blue. Her tie is also blue. She wears dark blue pants under her skirt, reaching down to her blue Shinobi shoes. Personality She is very kind to all her companions and loves children. If they needed anything, even if it was stupid, she'd help them out. She never wants her companions to feel upset because she did not do something she should have done. If she finds out that a companion is upset because of her, then she as well feels upset. To be happy, she wants everyone else to be happy. If ninety-nine out of one hundred friends are happy, but the other friend is not, then she is not happy. All her friends must be happy or she will always be upset. Some of her instructors in the academy always told her that this personality could kill her, but even so, she does not listen. She does not want anyone influencing the way she is, because she believes that everyone is unique, and should not be influenced by other people's ideas. She does, however, also have a sense of justice. She made a vow one day that if she is in a mission, and her target is actually doing something ethical, then she will abandon the mission. She does not care if she becomes despised by everyone, as long as she did what was right. The reason she made this vow was because she knows how some justice systems are. Some people are killed only because they fear something bad will happen, or if rules are not followed. However, if there is a reason why rules are not followed, and it is a good and ethical reason, she will not go on with the assassination. When there is a potential threat, she would like to examine the motives of this threat, before carrying on the assassination. This was the vow she made to herself and will never break it. Finally, she is in love with water. Not because she thinks it is tasty, but because water fascinates her. When she was dehydrated after a long day, water was there for her. She was fascinated by the fact that water can suddenly make you feel better after so much exercise. She also likes how it goes through this natural cycle. Water evaporates and then the water vapor condenses to form the clouds above, and then precipitation occurs where the water falls down to the ocean and fields. There seems to be no end to this cycle, which fascinates her. She is also fascinated by the fact that water can turn to gas and ice. She is like a water geek and would like to study it a lot more in the future. Background One day, MizuKami woke in a bed with no memory of the five years of her life that have passed. She, five at the time, did not know where she was or anything for that matter. What she did know was her name, MizuKami. Mizukami, water god, was given to her by her mom when she was born. For some, this name seems a little too weird because how would the mom know her daughter would like water? How does she know if this girl was a god? She called her that because she gave birth to her during a storm at sea. The storm, however, affected every part of the sea but the boat they were on. Whether it was just pure luck, or the work of a god, this event made Mizu be called MizuKami. The reason she had no memory of her first five years of life was because of an accident. A new shop was being built in Kiri and her family and her were walking by it. However, worst came to worst, and some bricks fell down on top of them. Mizu was lucky because all she had was a minor brain injury, because what fell on her was not heavy. Her family, however, were not so lucky and were pronounced dead thirty minutes later. The construction workers were later locked up for not having warning signs, but even so, some people question why the family even went through a construction site. Though she lost her family, she was still a happy child. She was immediately told what happened after awaking from the coma she had from the accident. A couple immediately adopted her and she loved them. Although she wishes to be with her real family, this couple was also just like a family to her. They lived near a river, which Mizu loved a lot. If she went to an orphanage for most of her childhood, then her personality would be so much different. Fortunately, she did not and was immediately adopted to the couple she now loves with all her heart. For the rest of her childhood, she was enrolled into the Ninja Academy, where she trained with her instructors. She graduated at age 12, and by her own request, she remained in her family until age 13 where she now awaits for a team. Abilities Weapons Category:Ikido